ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shinjiro Hayata
The protagonist of the Ultraman Manga, Shinjiro is the son of Shin Hayata, who due his father's merger with ultraman gained Ultra Genes he later passed on to his son. A somewhat lonely boy with a good heart, Shinjiro carries on his father's legacy as Ultraman. The manga is done by Shimizu Eiichi who is known for Linebarrels of Iron. The manga is published in HERO magazine and is a shounen, meaning that the story is intended to be mature and dark History The son of Shin Hayata, Shinjiro was born with unusual strength and durability. As a child he once visited the Ultraman Memorial with his father, the Defense Agency Chief. It was a museum for the SSSP, Ultraman and their battles and based in the old SSSP Japan branch headquarters. While their the two met Mistuhiro Ide, while the two talked and Shin gave and auotgraph, Shinjiro was leaning dangerously over the railing. Before any noticed he was gone and they ran down stairs to find him on the ground seemingly unconscious, he had fallen of the railing. While Ide proposed to cal an ambulance Hayata said the boy was fine as he clutched his crying son. Moments later father and son left with Shinjiro waving goodbye with his usual cheerful face. Twelve years later Shinjiro was a typical teenager, hanging out with his friends and such except for his strength. He never knew the source of it but struggled to learn how to control it, on occasion he would go jumping across skyscrapers for fun. At home Shinjiro and his father had started to grow distant despite most likely due to abnormal condition. One day Shinjiro and his friends came across a girl being harrassed by a bully from another school and his posse. While the others did not have the heart to go and help her Shinjiro challenged the brute. When the thug tried to kick him Shinjiro caught his leg and accidentaly crushed it. Seeing the frightened faces on everyone including his friends and the girl he saved he ran of. That night Shinjiro went out jumping across skyscrapers until he landed on a buildboard and sat there lamenting his failure to control his strength. It then that he was confronted by a dark figure that immdiately assumed was some manner of Ultra being. The figure attacked him and Shinjiro jumped away and flew of eventually landing in a stadium. Despite what he though he wasn't save as the creature had followed him. The creature dashed towards him ready to strike and Shinjiro was too paralyzed with fear to move. Only the time arrival of his father, who dropped out of the sky, saved him. When he questioned his father on the creature and it similarity to Ultraman his father declared it wasn't an Ultraman, he was, refering to his son as he took of his coat and revealed his battle armor. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength: Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro possess natural superhuman strength, he once caught the kick of a bully, unintentionally crushing his legs. Also it has been stated that his battle armor does not affect his strength in combat meaning he fights with his own natural powers *Durability: Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro is more durable than a normal human, as a child he fell from a two story ledge and all he did was cry. Moments later he was fine and went home and slept with a single injury. *Extraordinary Jumper: Due to his Ultra heritage Shinjiro can leap great distances, as a teenager one of his favorite pastimes was to jump from rooftop to rooftop between skyscrapers *Battle Suit/Powered Armor: A newer model than the suit worn by his father, this ultra like powered armor allows him to tap into Ultra Genes providing him with the following. Also the armor is powered by Shinjiro himself so overuse will leave him tired even to the point of fainting. * Specium Weapons: On his arms Shinnjiro's armor is armed with Specium weapons, contained blades of energy that he can use to slice throw things or propel across distances quickly or into the air and act as thrusters for flight **Specium Ray: Like any Ultra, Shinjiro fires this beam by putting his hand in the classical position, however instead of his upright hand it is fired from his horizontal arm. It is devastatingly powerful and his most draining attack. Trivia *In the manga story, Shinjiro is not the first ever Ultra/human hybrid, that title belongs to his father, Shin Hayata. *Shinjiro situationis similar to Daigo Madoka the human form of Ultraman Tiga who also gained his Ultra powers thanks to his DNA but through very different means. The two however are both descendants of Ultras, Daigo the original Ultraman Tiga and Shinjiro the Original Ultraman. *Shinjiro's battle armor has been compared to Iron man's suit in terms of appearance and also Guyver 1 in terms of how it operates and it weapons. Shinjiro ultraman.jpg Shin Bem Battle.jpg Shinjiro Spec Ray.png Category:Manga Category:Human characters